armonia 6 caos 7
by turbo soic 333
Summary: era un dia normal, bueno no normal, tranquilo en equestria cuando depronto una extraña luz transporto a sonic y a todas las esmeraldas del caos a ponyville, ahora sonic junto con los amigos que hara tienen que encontrar las 7 esmeraldas del caos y reparar todo antes de que sea tarde, ya que parece que sonic no es el unico que llego a ese mundo


Armonía: 6

Caos: 7

By turbo soic 333

**Episodio 1**

Vacas voladoras, tengo bastante trabajo

Era un día soleado y applejack tenia que cosechar manzanas, el problema era que eran muchas y no le quedaría tiempo para asistir al picnic con sus amigas.

para cuando termine el día seguiré trabajando en estas manzanas, talvez tenga que pedirle ayuda a mis amigas, un segundo: ¿que es eso?

En el cielo se abrió un gran portal

¿pero que esta pasando acá?

7 luces salieron disparadas fuera del portal: una amarilla, una azul claro, una azul, una blanca, una verde, una rosa y cerca de applejack callo una luz roja

por los cielos, ¿que es eso?

La luz se apago demostrando una esmeralda amarilla

¿pero que significa esto?

El portal se cerró pero no antes sin liberar una octava figura

uf eso si dolió, ¿mmm?, ¿y ahora donde estoy?

Applejack decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol mientras que la figura extraña recogía la rara esmeralda

je, supongo que me e teletransportado con el caos control, savia que era demasiado poder para que pudiera controlarlo

Applejack por accidente piso una rama revelando su ubicación

¿emm?, hola, ¿Quién esta allí?

Applejack intento arrimarse más al árbol

no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte daño

Applejack decidió revelarse finalmente

emm, hola compañero, bienvenido a sweet Apple aecres, me llamo applejack ¿y tu?

Me llaman Sonic, Sonic el erizo

Un rato después

entonces ¿como dices que llegaste aquí?

Un amigo intento controlar el poder de estas esmeraldas, y por lo que veo fallo, pero bueno, ¿Dónde dices que estoy?

Bienvenido a equestria, donde ponys de todos los tipos y formas viven en paz

Bueno, como te decía, necesito encontrar las 7 esmeraldas para poder regresar a mi hogar, pero como no conozco por acá no se donde empezar a buscar, hey ¿te importaría ayudarme?

Me gustaría pero – aplejack puso cara de tristeza – tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, debo cosechar estas manzanas y por eso incluso no podré hacer algo con mis amigas

Hey, sonríe, no te preocupes te ayudare

¿seguro?, debo cosechar todas estas manzanas y ya no me queda mucho tiempo

No te preocupes, aun no has visto lo que puedo hacer

Sonic salto al tronco de un árbol y se impulso para llegar a otro y así sucesivamente, en el impacto caían algunas manzanas, no todas, pero cada árbol tardaba com pasadas para que cayeran las manzanas

Cuando las manzanas estaban en el piso Sonic corrió y de montón en montón las puso en la carreta

Applejack quedo boquiabierta

Sonic tranquilamente camino a depositar la ultima manzana

problema resuelto, ahora puedes ir a con tus amigas

por los cielos, nunca vi nada así

gracias

oye conozco a una amiga que quizás sepa como devolverte a tu mundo, se llama twiligth

o, ok, ¿pero donde vive?

Ese es el problema, en la biblioteca, es el árbol al centro de la ciudad, los demás ponys podrían asustarse por verte

Ok, entendido, no me verán

Sonic salio corriendo tan rápido que no lo podía ver casi nadie, los pocos que lo veían creían que había sido su imaginación

Sonic llego al árbol y aprovecho la velocidad para subir por el tronco y esconderse en las ramas

parece que nadie me vio

hola

Sonic se volteo y vio a una pony rosa

hola mi nombre es pinkie pie, te vi correr y me dirigí hacia acá, conozco a todos en ponyville, menos a ti, por lo cual seguro eres nuevo y si eres nuevo no conoces a nadie y si no conoces a nadie no tienes amigos y eso no es bonito así que te haré una fiesta para que conozcas a todos aquí y tengas muchos amigos

emm gracias pero creo que en este momento lo mejor seria que nadie supiera que estoy acá, ya que no soy de por acá y podría causar algunos problemas

o, oki doki loki, entonces are una fiesta secreta e invitare a mis mejores amigas, están twiligth y rainbowdash y applejack

emm creo que será mejor que nadie, pero nadie en absolu… un segundo, ¿conoces a applejack y a la dichosa twiligth

pues claro son 2 de mis mejores amigas

pues mira applejack viene para acá y necesitamos saber donde esta esa tal twiligth

o, ella esta adentro amigo, no tienes que buscarla

ok gracias, ahora ¿me podrías hacer el favor de buscar a applejack y decirle que estoy acá

lo haría pero aun no me dices tu nombre

o, perdón se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Sonic, Sonic el erizo

oki doki loki Sonic, buscare a applejack y le diré

ok gracias

Pinkie se dirigía a buscar a applejack cuando algo la detuvo

hola pinkie pie, ¿has visto algo azul que se movía muy rápido?, lo ando buscando para retarlo a una carrera ya que… bueno tu sabes soy la mas rápida de aquí y quiero dejar eso claro

o, hola rainbow, perdón pero tengo que buscar a applejack y decirle que un amigo ya esta en la biblioteca

ok, bueno. Luego me dices si sabes que es

oki doki Loki

Pinkie siguió tranquilamente su camino hasta encontrar a applejack

hola applejack oye un amigo dijo que ya estaba en la biblioteca

de por casualidad ¿se llamaba Sonic?

Sip

Ok, mejor me apresuro hacia allá

Voy contigo

No hay problema

Applejack y pinkie pie se apresuraron y llegaron a la biblioteca

ok pinkie, tu le dices a Sonic que puede bajar y yo preparo a twiligth para conocer a Sonic

okie dokie lokie

Pinkie subió y vio a Sonic acostado en una rama durmiendo

Sonic, despierta dormilón, es hora de que conozcas a twiligth

Ah, ok

Sonic rápidamente bajo del árbol y entro por la puerta antes de que alguien se fijara

Sonic subió las escaleras viendo un búho y un fénix bebe en el camino, cuando subió las escaleras comenzó a oír voces

¿que?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es posible que aquí allá algo que no sea de este mundo?

Te hable enserio twi, alguien que no es de este mundo necesita tu ayuda

perdón applejack, se que eres honesta pero no puedo creerte hasta ver...

¿Verme a mi? Bueno acá estoy

Twiligth quedo boquiabierta al ver a Sonic

hola, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Sonic, Sonic el erizo

**Episodio 2**

veo que tu eres la dichosa twiligth

pero… como… perdon aplejack no debí desconfiar de ti

no hay problema terroncito de azúcar

veo que ya cause problemas y apenas llevo unos minutos en este mundo, je, pero bueno vamos al grano

Sonic les contó todo

así que esas esmeraldas raras tienen poderes especiales

sip, y si reúnes las 7 puedes obtener un gran superpoder además de control en el tiempo y el espacio

suenan bastante poderosas y peligrosas en las manos equivocadas

por eso necesito encontrarlas, ¿crees que con tu magia puedas ayudar a buscarlas?

No lo se, primero debería investigar un poco sobre ella

De repente una sombra comenzó a tapar todo ponyville

en mi mundo esa es una mala señal, dime que aquí es una buena

no, no lo es

Era un globo aerostatito gigante, del cual salieron unos altavoces

mmm, ¿esta encendido esto? Ok, hola habitantes y formas de vida de este mundo, tuve un problema en mi mundo y quede atrapado aquí, así que me presento, soy el doctor eggman, y seré su nuevo gobernante de ahora en adelante hohohohoho

recuerde doctor, esta maquina aun no esta terminada y eso podría causar…

cállate, aquí no esta esa pequeña peste azul para causarme problemas

en eso te equivocas eggman

Sonic se paro sobre la rama más alta de la biblioteca

no puedes dejar a ningún mundo en paz ¿verdad?, pues bueno tendré que darte una lección

aggg, odio a ese erizo, como sea, si quieres ganar será mejor que acabes con esto

Un montón de egg pawns (robots de eggman) caían del globo aerostatito y comenzaban a perseguir a los ponys

¿solo eso? Pues bueno ya que insistes

Sonic comenzó a correr por todo ponyville destruyendo montones de egg pawns en su camino

Muy fácil

Rainbowdash voló lo más rápido que pudo para intentar destruir el globo aerostatito pero un egg pawn la golpeo en un ala, no la lastimo pero perdió estabilidad y comenzó a caer

Aaaaaaaa

Sonic escucho a tiempo y alcanzo a cachar a rainbowdash

Justo a tiempo

¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿y que eres?

perdón, olvide presentarme otra vez , mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el erizo

Ok Sonic, me llamo rainbowdash y creo que debería hacerme caso de estas cosas

¿Sin ayuda? No lo creo

De inmediato se vieron rodeados de egg pawns

ayúdame a subir y te ayudo con la nave de eggman

trato echo

Rainbow rápidamente agarro a Sonic y salio volando hacia la nave de eggman, pronto se vieron rodeados de egg pawns aéreos

lánzame

¿estas loco? Estamos muy alto

Se lo que te digo, lánzame

Rainbow lanzo a Sonic el cual hizo un ataque teledirigido a cada enemigo hasta llegar a la nave de eggman

di adiós eggman

deténganlo, deténganlo, aaaaaaaa

Sonic le dio al globo el cual perdió altura y se estrello en el bosque everfree

creo que fue demasiada altitud para ti eggman

Sonic comenzó a caer pero rainbowdash lo atrapo a tiempo

uf, justo a tiempo, buen calculo rainbowdash

Después de esto los egg pawns huyeron al bosque everfree

déjalos, no causaron problemas por un rato, sobretodo por que le quite esto

Sonic demostró haberle quitado una esmeralda del caos al globo de eggman

supongo que ya no lo necesita

Todos los ponys con la ayuda de Sonic se pudieron a reordenar ponyville, al final se acostumbraron a Sonic

oye Sonic, te reto a una carrera

cuando quieras y dondequiera rainbow

echo

Este día había sido un gran día de aventuras, pero tenia que terminar para dar paso a la noche, Sonic iba a estar por un tiempo viviendo en la biblioteca

Muy en la noche Spike se despertó

¿emm?, ¿Sonic? ¿aun estas despierto?

O, perdón Spike, es solo que tenia que aclarar algunas cosas en mi mente

No te preocupes, con tu velocidad seguro que las reúnen rápido, un segundo, ¿es twiligth dando otra estudiada nocturna?

Esa es la 2da razón de que no pueda dormir

O bueno, creo que me voy a seguir durmiendo, buenas noches Sonic

Buenas noches Spike, mañana será otro día

Otro día significa otra aventura

Pero por ahora descansen en paz héroes

**Episodio 3**

Aaa, otro día, otra aventura, veamos que hay otra vez

Sonic se levanto para encontrarse con una fiesta en el piso de abajo

sorpresa

déjenme adivinar, pinkie pie

hola, como vi que ya no causaba problemas que te vieran los demás decidí hacer una fiesta atrasada para que conocieras a todas mis amigas y amigos en ponyville

bueno, supongo que esta bien, gracias pinkie

no hay problema y oye, sírvete un poco de ponche

seguro pinkie, seguro

Sonic se dirigió hacia el ponche pero parece que alguien tenía la misma intención

o, perdón, por favor no se moleste, solo quería un poco de ponche y no lo alcance a ver…

hey, tranquila, no pasa nada, mi nombre es Sonic ¿y el tuyo?

Emm, fluttershy

perdón, no alcance a oír, podrías ¿repetirlo?

Flutershy

Ok, gusto en conocerte fluttershy

Emm, este, igualmente

O que bien – interrumpió pinkie – mis amigos se hacen amigos de mis amigos lo cual es bueno por que así nos conocemos todos y todos somos amigos

Veo que te gusta hacer amigos pinkie

Si, me encanta y lo que mas me gusta es hacer felices a mis amigos y como todos son mis amigos todos deben ser felices

Pues eres muy buena cumpliendo esa meta

Gracias

Oye pinkie gracias por la fiesta pero tengo que buscar el resto de las esmeraldas

O, pero, ¿no puedes quedarte otro rato mas? Porfa

Bueno, ok, por ti pinkie

Wujuuuuu genial, debes conocer a todas mis amigas y a mis mejores amigas y a las amigas de mis amigas

*suspiro* supongo que esto retrasara un poco todo

Un rato largo después

Se había acabado la fiesta y Sonic decidió dar una vuelta por ponyville para buscar las esmeraldas, en el camino se encontró con pinkie

hola Sonic

hola pinkie, ¿oye no has visto a las otras?

Bueno, applejack tiene mucho trabajo, twiligth esta estudiando y rainbow practica sus maniobras

Un día bastante ocupado diría yo, oye pinkie, ¿me ayudas a encontrar las esmeraldas?

Seguro, me encanta ayudar a mis amigos, es una manera de hacerlos felices y a pinkie le encanta hacer felices a sus amigos

Ok, vamos a buscarla

Sonic y pinkie buscaron por todo ponyville pero no encontraron nada

cielos parece que por acá no hay nada

todavía no buscamos en sweet apple aecres y en el campo

¿que me dices de ese bosque?

No no no, ese es el bosque everfree, no sabemos casi nada de el, es misterioso y macabro y oscuro

Esta bien, vamos a buscar con applejack

Sonic y pinkie se dirigieron corriendo hacia sweet Apple aecres para encontrarse con applejack

hola compañeros, ¿que los trae por acá?

Hola applejack, buscamos esmeraldas del caos

O, esas esmeraldas raras, no recuerdo donde cayeron la mayoría pero recuerdo haber visto que otra callo cerca de acá

applejack – interrumpió apple Bloom - mira lo que encontré

Wow, quien lo diría, apple Bloom encontró una esmeralda del caos

O, ¿ustedes buscaban esto? – pregunto apple Bloom – acá tienen

Gracias amiguita – dijo Sonic mientras agarraba la esmeralda – me llamo Sonic ¿y tu?

apple Bloom, gusto en conocerte Sonic

Igualmente amiguita

Applejack, prometiste que iríamos a la reunión de hermanas

perdón apple Bloom pero aun me falta bastante trabajo

¿Necesitas ayuda otra vez? No hay problema

Pero Sonic…

Hey, los amigos están para ayudarte, no te preocupes, ve con apple Bloom y diviértanse

Gracias Sonic – dijo apple Bloom para luego jalar a applejack con ella –

No ay problema

Apple Bloom y applejack se fueron hacia la reunión de hermanas mientras que Sonic se puso a trabajar

oye Sonic te ayudo – pregunto pinkie pie -

ok, como quieras

Sonic y pinkie pie trabajaban mientras platicaban

tu mundo suena bastante divertido

divertido si amas la aventura, el problema es que es bastante peligroso tanbien

seguro que a rainbow le encantaría ese mundo

no se pero creo que podría ser

y oye ¿extrañas a tus otros amigos?

Si, pero no puedo estar siempre con ellos, uno tiene que ser independiente, aun así me gustaría verlos otra vez, entre mas pronto encontremos las esmeraldas mejor

No te preocupes, seguro que están bien

Claro que estarán bien, conozco a mis amigos y se que se las arreglaran para estar bien sin mi, sobretodo por que eggman esta acá y no les puede causar problemas en este momento

Si, pero oye ¿crees que algún día pueda ir a tu mundo?

Estoy seguro pinkie, estoy seguro, jeje

El día paso rápido y el trabajo termino rápido tanbien, Sonic se dirigió con pinkie a la biblioteca para encontrarse con una sorpresa

Sonic que bueno que llegas, parece que hubo mas energía entre los 2 mundos y parece que alguien mas llego contigo y con eggman

Interesante, ¿a donde se dirige esa energía?

Si mis cálculos son correctos se encuentra en castillo de las hermanas nobles en el bosque everfree

Supongo que esto significa que es hora de un poco de acción

U, genial aventura, me gustan las aventuras, son divertidas y emocionantes y eso es genial

Ay pinkie, se nota mucho que te encanta divertirte

Se dirigieron hacia el bosque everfree y caminaron todo el camino hasta las ruinas del castillo, el camino fue menos peligroso ya que twiligth y pinkie pie ya conocían el camino

Sonic, ¿quien crees que haya venido con ustedes? ¿un amigo? ¿un enemigo? ¿Qué más podría ser?

Tranquila pinkie lo sabremos cuando lleguemos

Oigan Sonic y pinkie pie, tengan cuidado, parece que el puente se debilito un poco y es muy posible caerse si no se anda con cuidado

Ok

Oki doki loki

Pasaron con cuidado sobre el puente y Sonic decidió entrar primero para ver quien era

ok, estén listas, si les digo que corran, corren

ok

oki doki Loki

Sonic entro con cuidado al castillo

TAILS

Sonic

Quien estaba en el castillo era el viejo amigo de Sonic: tails

Con su aeroplano: el tornado

En el camino de regreso a la biblioteca tails les contó todo lo que había descubierto y que era lo que pasaba

Sonic la maquina que destruiste la creo eggman para controlar el tiempo y el espacio incluso entre mundos, al destruirla el caos control nos teletransporto hacia acá con las 7 esmeraldas del caos y eggman, para regresar a nuestro mundo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad necesitamos encontrar las 7 esmeraldas del caos

No ay problema, actualmente ya encontramos 3 faltan 4

Creo que seria bueno que nos apresuráramos un poco, pero mañana, ya casi se acaba el día y no sabemos casi nada sobre este lugar, sobretodo en la noche

Ok tails

Otro día de aventuras termina

Pero eso no significa que la aventura termine

**Episodio 4**

Mientras que tails y twiligth investigaban sobre las esmeraldas y pinkie pie estaba con rainbow dash Sonic estaba con fluttershy ayudándole con sus amiguitos

gracias Sonic, no savia que supieras sobre animalitos

si supieras con cuantos e tratado, jeje pero oye tu eres bastante buena, eres la persona que sabe mas sobre animalitos que conozco

gracias, o, conejito angel tienes que comerte toda tu zanahoria

Angel como siempre se negaba a hacer lo que le decía fluttershy

hey amiguito creo que deberías hacerle caso – dijo Sonic –

Angel se negó y comenzó a correr, Sonic rápidamente lo atrapo y lo agarro

mira pequeño, no es por hacerte daño pero tienes que hacer lo que ella dice

o, gracias Sonic

no hay problema

En un momento en el que no se fijaron angel huyo

hey regresa acá amiguito

Justo antes de que Sonic lo alcanzara logro entrar al bosque everfree

no, angel

tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, quédate aquí fluttershy, yo voy a investigar

voy contigo Sonic, angel es mi conejito lo cual ase que sea mi responsabilidad

¿estas segura?

Creo

Ok, en esa caso vamos antes de que pase algo

En el camino se encontraron con que eggman estaba enviando egg pawns a explorar el bosque

así que esos tontos tanbien están aquí, dame un segundo fluttershy

Sonic ataco a cada una de los robots pero cuando destruyo a todos una jaula se elevo del piso

a, no puede ser, fluttershy necesito que encuentres la maquina que controla esta jaula y la destruyas

p…pe…pero como

no puede estar lejos, intenta buscarla volando

Flutershy tenia miedo pero alcanzo a ver a angel sobre una maquina que tenia una chaos Emerald color verde

creo que debo sacar esto de aquí

Angel como siempre puso cara de "no me digas"

ok angel, ¿pero como lo saco?

Un egg pawn con un martillo salio por detrás de fluttershy

u, este perdón señor no quería causar problemas…

El egg pawn trato de golpear a flutershy pero esto lo esquivo a tiempo causando que el egg pawn destruyera la maquina liberando la esmeralda del caos, de inmediato la jaula que mantenía preso a Sonic se destruyo y Sonic fue a agarrar la esmeralda

jeje, gracias fluttershy

Pero esto aun no acababa ya que de una parte del bosque salio una nave gigante

o no, se dirige a canterlot

¿e?

Es la ciudad capital, mira esta allí en la montaña

No hay problema solo necesito que me lleves a la nave, yo me encargo de que esta caiga

Flutershy agarro a Sonic y lo llevo a la nave, en un área que parecía un amino hacia adentro de la nave

te veo abajo

Sonic comenzó a correr por esta área y llego a adentro de la nave que parecía una fábrica gigante aérea de robots

¿cuando tiene tiempo eggman de construir todo esto?

Hohohoho, así que la pequeña peste azul decidió acercarse a ver

Eggman, es hora de que esta nave baje

No lo creo Sonic, veras e traído un pequeño amigo tullo a acabar contigo

De repente metal Sonic apareció de la nada

me dijo que quería una pequeña carrerita contigo así que le di el gusto, a y cuidado con el piso

Derepente el piso de atrás comenzó a caerse lo que obligaba a Sonic a seguir corriendo

los dejo solos, veras tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hohohoho

interesante carrerita metal, pero lamento decirte que te ganare

La carrera iba empatada la mayor parte del tiempo

perdón metal, esto se tendrá que retrasar, tengo trabajo que hacer

Sonic salto de la pista cayendo perfectamente en un lo que parecían los rieles de un tren y deslizándose por estos

te veré luego metal Sonic, es solo que ahorita no tengo tiempo

Los rieles lo llevaron a lo que parecía una central con cámaras para ver el exterior, Sonic alcanzo a ver a todos los pegasos poniendo nubes para que la nave fuera mas lento, Sonic vio que una puerta se abría detrás de el, por lo cual decidió entrar a esta, en unos momentos se encontró en la sala de control de la nave, donde eggman lo esperaba con un robot gigante parecido a una araña

hola Sonic, conoce a egg-arachnid, este robot seguro que te aplasta en segundos

sigue soñando eggman

ya veras, al ataque

El robot atacaba a Sonic con cada una de sus 8 patas de manera en que casi no le quedaba tiempo para reaccionar, cuando de pronto rainbow dash entro por el espejo, el cual por suerte rompió sin lastimarse

¿necesitas ayuda?

Creo que si, tu lo distraes y yo le doy el golpe

El robot no podía atacar a ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando se fijaba mas en uno el otro lo golpeaba, de esta manera lograron casi destruirlo al 100%

doctor, se desaconseja seguir peleando, el estado del egg-arachnid es critico, unos golpes mas y el robot quedara inútil

pero ya tenia la victoria, agggg, como sea, te veré luego Sonic, ahora asegúrate de que esto no choque jejeje

Eggman escapo dejando la nave sin nadie para controlarla y lo peor era que se dirigía a canterlot a toda velocidad

rainbow tu y los demás pegasos intenten retrasar a esta maquina, yo busco la fuente de poder

ok

Sonic recorrió casi toda la nave a máxima velocidad hasta que se encontró con el generador principal

ok, hora del show

Sonic comenzó a hacer todo lo que podía en contra del generador logrando al final que explotara junto con la nave, el problema es que esto causo que saliera disparado

wuuujuuu, veamos adonde llego

Cuando comenzó a decender rainbow dash y fluttershy rápidamente lo alcanzaron

gracias chicas, supongo que esa hubiera sido una gran caída

sin duda alguna Sonic

gracias por ayudarnos – interrumpió la princesa celestia –

Todos se arrodillaron menos Sonic, el derepente se fijo en que todos lo hacían y se arrodillo tanbien

tengo que darles las gracias por Haver evitado que esa nave gigante chocara contra canterlot, y no necesitas decirme de donde vienes, detecte desde que llegaste de otro mundo

disculpe pero me gustaría preguntarle como lo supo

fácil, vi las señales de actividad entre los 2 mundos pero decidí mejor no interferir, parece que Devi Haver actuado, así que les doy las gracias por ayudar con esto

bueno, yo tanbien recibí ayuda en esa ultima parte

lo se, y por eso tanbien las quiero felicitar a ustedes 2

no fue nada – dijo rainbow –

emm… este… bueno – dijo medio apenada fluttershy

y ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer en canterlot

Celestia se fue volando hacia canterlot

cae muy bien esa princesa celestia

es verdad Sonic, es verdad

Sonic se dirigió a la biblioteca a ver a tails y a twiligth

¿están bien? Vimos todo desde acá

Si tails, no te preocupes, además obtuvimos esto

Sonic le enseño a tails la esmeralda que Avia encontrado fluttershy

fluttershy la encontró en el bosque everfree mientras luchábamos contra los egg pawns, creo que le debo una

Sonic – interrumpió twiligth - creo que conozco a alguien que nos podría ayudar con esto

De veras ¿quien?

**Episodio 5**

entonces, dices que esa tal rarity tiene la habilidad de poder buscar gemas

sip, y ella seguramente se encuentra en la boutique carrusel

ok

Sonic y twiligth se dirigían a buscar a rarity para que los ayudara a buscar las esmeraldas del caos

bienvenido a la boutique carrusel, donde cada prenda es linda única y magnifica

hola rarity

ay, hola twiligth e estado un poco ocupada estos días, y a que debo el gusto

a que necesitamos ayuda

a, o, eres ese erizo del que me contaron, mmm sabes me gusta tu estilo del cabello pero tus zapatos no parecieran estar tan de moda

emm, rarity, venimos por que necesitamos que nos ayudes a buscar unas gemas

a, eso será fácil, pero díganme que tipo de gemas

como esta – dijo Sonic mientras le pasaba una esmeralda del caos -

por los cielos, nunca Avia visto una esmeralda como esta

y eso que aun nos falta encontrar 3

o, bueno, les ayudare. Pero necesito primero estudiarla un poco

no hay problema

Sonic se retiro y en el camino se encontró con rainbow dash y pinkie pie

hola pinkie, ¿Qué ase rainbow?

U, hola Sonic, practica sus increíbles maniobras

Wow, ahora que lo veo si que es bastante buena

Y apenas esta iniciando, aun no has visto es Sonic rainbow

¿El que?

Es cuando una explosión sonica y un arcoiris se forman al mismo tiempo

Interesante

Rainbow descendió para encontrarse con Sonic

hola Sonic, aun me debes una carrera

ya te lo he dicho, cuando y donde quieras

¿Qué te parecería ahora y aquí aprovechando que el camino toma forma de circuito

Me parece bien, pero necesitamos indicar donde estará la meta

Rainbow uso una rama rota para dibujar una raya en el piso

ok esta será la meta

en ese caso, vamos

Sonic y rainbow dash salieron disparados y pinkie se quedo allí para ver quien llegaba primero

Sonic y rainbow peleaban mucho por el 1er lugar

¿que te pasa Sonic? ¿estas cansado?

Ni un poco ¿y tu que dices?

Ni en tus sueños

Rainbow ganaba un poco en las vueltas al poder darla mejor por estar volando

supera eso

ok

Sonic comenzó a usar spindash para dar las vueltas lo que resultaba en que ganara velocidad y diera la vuelta rápido

¿ya casi te rindes?

No lo creo

Rainbow comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo por lo cual comenzó a ganarle espacio a Sonic

cuidado que entramos a una zona con mas obstáculos

Parte de el camino de la pista estaba dentro de ponyville, rainbow creía que Sonic perdería velocidad esquivando obstáculos, pero se equivoco, Sonic hacia un montón de maniobras esquivando todo y ganando velocidad lo que le ayudo un poco con el terreno

que pasa Sonic ¿necesitas mejores reflejos?

No mas de lo que tu los necesitas

Rainbow tenia un plan, la ultima parte del circuito para llegar a la meta era toda recta así que haría el Sonic rainbow en esa área para ganarle a Sonic

- prepárate para perder Sonic

Rainbow se elevo y descendió en picada lo mas rápido que pudo, lo cual ayudo a que hiciera el Sonic rainbow ganando montones de velocidad

te veo luego Sonic

Sonic BOOM

Sonic salio disparado más rápido que el sonido, mas rápido que rainbow dash, lo más rápido que había visto rainbow, pero antes de llegar a la meta se detuvo

¿Qué?

Rainbow tanbien freno

oye ¿que haces?, me vas ganando, debes cruzar la meta

¿que esperas? ¿acaso no querías ganar?

Si pero no tiene sentido si no gano de verdad, de todos modos ¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que querías probar que eras mas rápido que yo

Si, eso quería, y ya lo hice por lo cual no tengo ninguna razón para no dejarte disfrutar la victoria

Espera espera, déjame ver si entendí, me demostraste que eras más rápido que yo, ¿pero como ya lo hiciste no tienes la necesidad de ganar?

Exacto

Eso no tiene sentido

Si tiene, cumplí mi meta, logre lo que quería, lo que tu quieres es ganar así que te dejo cumplir la tulla

Pero, pero

Adelante, cruza la meta

No lo are si no es de manera justa

En ese caso que te parece esto

Sonic murmuro algo al oído de rainbow dash

ok

Sonic y rainbow se prepararon y cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo

que bien, un final feliz, amo los finales felices, son felices y a pinkie le encanta la felicidad

pinkie pie, eres bastante chistosa

gracias

Derepente algo paso rápido por un lado y se paro enfrente de rainbow dash y Sonic

pero, ¿quien es el?

Metal Sonic

Metal señalo a Sonic y a rainbow de manera en que se noto que quería una carrera

parece que quiere una carrera, hora del show

opino lo mismo Sonic

Los 3 salieron disparados

Mientras corría metal atacaba a Sonic y a rainbow, en uno de sus ataques le dio a rainbow ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de metal

aaaaaaaaaa

espérame rainbow, ya voy

Sonic dio rápido la vuelta y se dirigió hacia rainbow dash

creo que es hora de trabajo en equipo

Sonic agarro a rainbow y comenzó a correr, ella se agarro de la espalda de Sonic y comenzó a aletear, ambos avanzaban lo mas rápido posible

SUPER SONIC

RAINBOW

Ambos salieron disparados más rápido que cualquier cosa y hasta rebasaron a metal Sonic

Metal trato de alcanzarlos pero juntos eran muy rápidos para el, decidió huir y esperar para vengarse

Sonic y rainbow frenaron

eso fue increíblemente…

súper grandioso y cool

si, estoy de acuerdo

eso fue una gran carrera, las carreras así son grandiosas, se juntaron y corrieron todo lo que pudieron formando un super Sonic rainbow, y sin volar, solo corriendo lo que lo hizo mas genial wuuuu

pinkie es la que se divirtió mas por lo que veo, je

Los 3 comenzaron a reír cuando de pronto llego rarity

Sonic creo que estoy lista para ayudarlos

ok

**Episodio 6**

ok cutiemark crusaders, hoy encontraremos nuestras cutiemarks

pero, en que apple Bloom

hoy intentaremos en… cosechar manzanas

bueno, veo que ye llegaron – interrumpió applejack – entonces ¿Quién esta listo para cosechar?

Nosotras

Ok, ¿Qué les parece iniciar por allá?

Ok

Apple Bloom, sweety belle y scootaloo intentaban, otra vez, obtener sus cutiemarcks, esta vez intentaron en cosechar manzanas, al llegar al área que tenían que cosechar se encontraron con algo

¿Qué es esto?

Yo se, Sonic esta buscando esas esmeraldas

Wow se ve muy bonita

No sabían que estaban siendo vigiladas por metal Sonic

oigan, busquémoslo, talvez nuestras cutiemarcks tengan que ver con encontrar cosas

oye es cierto

si, vamos

Salieron corriendo por lo cual al intentar saltarles encima metal Sonic choco contra el piso, de inmediato se escondió otra vez

oye applejack, ¿no sabes donde esta Sonic?

No se pero creo que esta buscando esmeraldas con rarity

Ok, gracias

Sin fijarse scootaloo piso una tabla lo cual lanzo una manzana la cual le cayó a metal, metal estaba comenzando a enojarse

Cada intento de atrapar a las 3 resultaba en lo mismo, antes de alcanzarlas metal era golpeado con algo, o chocaba, o chocaba y luego lo golpeaba algo y la verdad el ya no estaba de humor

o, finalmente te encontramos Sonic

hola Apple Bloom, rarity y yo buscamos esmeraldas del caos

pues mira encontramos una

De inmediato metal se lanzo contra las 3 ponys y las agarro sin fijarse de que soltaron la esmeralda

Sonic

Apple bloom

Metal Sonic se interno en el bosque everfree

mejor voy a buscar ayuda, mientras sigue buscando la esmeralda rarity

no, voy contigo, sweety belle es mi hermana

ok, pero necesitamos mas ayuda

hola Sonic, te estaban buscando apple bloom, sweety belle y scootaloo

applejack, metal Sonic se las a llevado

pero parece que se olvido de algo – dijo rarity mientras sostenía una esmeralda del caos azul claro – ¿crees que esto pueda ayudar?

Creo que si, agarrense bien

Sonic agarro a applejack y a rarity

chaos control

Derepente todo se ralentizo y ellos salieron disparados a everfree forest hasta que se encontraron con una base, en ese momento las esmeraldas se detuvieron

bueno no podíamos esperar mucho de solo 7 esmeraldas

por todos los… ¿que fue eso?

El poder de las esmeraldas

Cielos savia que las piedras preciosas hacían que todo se viera simplemente hermoso, pero nunca vi nada como esto

Y eso no es nada, pero mejor apresurémonos, tenemos que salvar a las chiquitas

Si mejor entramos a la fabrica

La fábrica era gigante y estaba llena de robots y peligros

me voy adelantando, las veo del otro lado

Sonic se fue por el camino principal y applejack junto con rarity se fueron por otro camino que Avia al lado

sabes creo que esta decoración es horrible

*suspiro* intenta concentrarte ¿quieres? Tenemos que encontrar a nuestras hermanas antes de que les pase algo

Lo se pero simplemente se ve horrible este lugar

Applejack y rarity llegaron a un punto donde el camino se separaba en 2

supongo que yo iré por este y tu por ese

no me gusta la idea, pero si es por sweety belle

applejack entro en la puerta izquierda para encontrarse con un camino que iba todo derecho, al llegar a la mitad del camino se abrió una compuerta en el piso por la cual cayo, esta llevaba a un área parecida a un coliseo

esto se pone cada vez mas raro

Derepente del centro salio una capsula con las 3 pequeñas potrillas

applejack

apple bloom

así que buscas a estas 2 chiquitas, hohoho

así que tu eres ese tal eggman de la otra vez

si quieres liberarlas tienes que darme la esmeralda

perdon amigo pero yo no la tengo

nggg, bueno aun queda tu otra amiga y Sonic, robot aumenta la seguridad y asegúrate de que los capturen, mientras tanto unos jueguitos no Irian mal, veamos como le haces con la primera ola, ataquen

Egg pawns comenzaron a salir de todos lados

si lo que quieren es un rodeo, un rodeo tendrán

Applejack saco su lazo de su sombrero

siempre es bueno estar preparado, ahora si amiguitos, hora del rodeo

Sus golpes solo noqueaban instantáneamente a los robots, por lo cual necesitaba agarrarlos con el lazo y usarlos contra ellos mismos

cielos yo creía que serian mas rudos

nggg, bueno hora de la oleada 2

doctor los egg Fighters aun no están listos

¿que sabrás tu?, ataquen

cielos, esos se ven un poco ,as grandes pero aun así será fácil

eso crees tu, hohohoho

cielos, este compañero si que esta loco

¿que?, lamentaras decir eso, robot comienza a activar al dragón v2

Pero señor, aun no esta listo

Que lo actives

Cielos ¿ese tipo nunca termina nada?

Egg Fighters y egg pawns salían de todos lados, uno estuvo apunte golpear a applejack pero alguien lo evito con un escudo

tanto trabajo sola arruinara tu melena

rarity, nunca me alegre tanto de verte

Los robots salían de todas partes, pero trabajando en equipo lograron acabar con casi todos, por lómenos hasta

egg dragón v2 listo para atacar

perfecto

Eggman fue transportado por un tubo hasta el área de control del robot

es un gusto presentarles a egg dragón v2

cielos esa cosa si que es grande

ups, creo que ahora estamos en problemas

no hay problema

Sonic salio de una de las entradas al coliseo y rompió la capsula liberando a Apple Bloom, sweety belle y scootaloo

rápido salgan de aquí

pero Sonic

he dicho que salgan de aquí, yo me ocupo de este

hohohoho, igual que los viejos tiempos a Sonic

si, e igual que los viejos tiempos vas a caer

Applejack y rarity corrieron todo lo que pudieron junto con sus hermanas y scootaloo

cielos, este cuarto si que es un desastre

se nota que Sonic ya paso por aquí, pero olvida eso tenemos que apresurarnos a la salida

hablando de presión

De repente metal Sonic sin que lo supieran comenzó a perseguirlos

oigan ¿que es esta palanquita?

Apple Bloom por accidente activo una palanca que cerraba las puertas de atrás, así que metal se estrello contra esta

¿que fue ese sonido?

Seguro algún robot se tropezó o algo, pero debemos salir de aquí

Cuando lograron salir las puertas a la fábrica se cerraron

uff

Una pared se rompió causando que el polvo se volviera humo y no dejara ver, al deshacerse este humo se vio esto

Cielos, creía que seria mas difícil

Sonic

Agg, pagaras esto Sonic

Si si, ahora si me disculpas es hora de que volvamos a ponyville, chaos control

Sonic junto con las demás se transportaron a ponyville

hogar dulce hogar

y que lo digas Apple Bloom

Después de despedirse Sonic se dirigió a la librería

tails, es peor de lo que pensamos

umm

eggman tiene una de las esmeraldas dándole poder a su fabrica, la otra esmeralda aun esta perdida

por ahora eso tendrá que esperar Sonic, parece que las chicas van a tener que viajar

¿que? Dime que pasa

**Episodio 7**

Parece que la princesa celestia las llama a que vengan a canterlot ya que pareciera Haver problemas allá

Ok, entonces vamos allá

Pero Sonic aun falta una esmeralda que esta perdida y la que tiene eggman

Si, pero necesitamos ayuda para quitársela a eggman, además la otra esmeralda podría estar allá

Ok entonces vamos allá

Twiligth y las demás ponys se fueron en el globo

Sonic y tails se fueron en el tornado como defensa en caso de un ataque aéreo

Sonic, tails ¿ven esa ciudad allá en la montaña? Esa es canterlot

Cool, otra ciudad en las montañas, y tan solo miren la seguridad, se nota que acá no a estado calmada la cosa, en este momento será mejor fijarnos que el camino sea seguro

Em Sonic

¿si tails?

El camino ya no será calmado, mira

veo que alguien busca fiesta, twiligth tu y las demás adelántense, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esto

ok

listo para un poco de acción tails?

Siempre

Twiligth y las demás aterrizaron en el castillo mientras veían como Sonic y tails se encargaban de los robots

Al aterrizar corrieron hacia el castillo y entraron

princesa celestia, recibimos su carta y vinimos tan rápido como pudimos ¿pasa algo?

que bueno que llegan, síganme, como verán la estatua de discord no esta, eggman la a robado y si no la recuperamos pronto tendremos problemas, ¿Dónde esta Sonic?

Encargándose de problemas aéreos

Ok, necesito que tomen los elementos de la armonía y busquen alguna manera de usar sus poderes para ayudar

Al dirigirse a la cámara donde estaban los elementos más robots comenzaron a entrar de todos lados

¿pero que?

Miren, la magia no tiene efecto en ellos

Solo queda hacerlo a la antigua

Todos estaban peleando con los robots de eggman, pero celestia, twiligth y sus amigas se adelantaron para ir por los elementos de la armonía

no dejan de llegar

¿de donde saca tantos robots ese tipo?

No se ,pero solo sigan corriendo antes de que algo pase

Creo que no nos queda de otra

Lograron llegar a la cámara y celestia uso su cuerno para sacar los elementos

tomen, rápido antes de que lleguen mas

Desde la ventana se vio al tornado caer en picada

Sonic, nos dieron

O no, tails creo que es hora de saltar

Sonic y tails saltaron y Sonic se alanzo a agarrar a tiempo de tails para que descendiera despacio con sus 2 colas

sabes, creo que tendremos que seguir a pie

opino lo mismo

me adelantare para ayudar a las chicas, tu busca donde podríamos resguardarnos durante el ataque

ok

Sonic salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, en el camino destruyo a varios robots, pero eso no era lo importante, sino ver que sus amigas estuvieran bien

debo apresurarme, si no llego a tiempo eggman podría hacer de las suyas

Por suerte llego a tiempo y se encontró con que ellas se estaban defendiendo ya

¿me extrañaron?

Si, ahora por favor ayúdanos con esto

No hay problema pero será mejor que ustedes se vayan adelantando

Sonic comenzó a destruir a los robots necesarios para abrirles paso a sus amigas, lograron llegar a la ciudad

hey, acá

Tails desde dentro de una casa les abrió rápido una puerta

entren

veo que si encontrase un buen lugar tails, rápido entren

Todos entraron y se encontraron con más ponys que tanbien se ocultaban allí

Sonic

¿Si twiligth?

Tenemos que hablar, allá arriba

Ok

Sonic acompaño a twiligth al piso de arriba

Sonic, ves esta tiara y los collares de mis amigas

Si, ¿que pasa con ellos?

Estos son los elementos de la armonía, acá existe un dios llamado discord, es el dios del caos y la confusión, estos elementos son los únicos que lo pueden derrotar, no se si las esmeraldas del caos puedan ayudar, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, eggman se a robado la prisión de discord y posiblemente quiera liberarlo

Háblame un poco de esos elementos de la armonía

Son 6 y cada uno representa algo: honestidad, bondad, generosidad, risa, lealtad y magia, sus poderes aun son un poco desconocidos para nosotros, pero el punto es que debemos evitar que eggman regrese a discord

Ok, si encontramos la sexta esmeralda seguro que podremos encontrar a eggman en poco tiempo

¿Entonces que esperamos? vamos

Espera rainbow, aun esta lleno de robots afuera ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que encontrar una manera de deshacernos de ellos

Déjenmelo a mi

Ok, entonces vamos

Todos salieron pero Sonic se quedo pensativo un segundo

Mmm, elementos de la armonía

Sonic, ¿vienes?

A, si ya voy

Todos salieron y comenzaron a correr

Tails ve a arreglar el tornado

Ok Sonic

rarity tu inicia a buscar la esmeralda

ok

rainbow dash, fluttershy, cúbranos de ataques aéreos

seguro

este… bueno… ok

applejack, twiligth, pinkie pie, ¿listas para un poco de acción

si

pues allá vamos

Todos estaban haciendo su parte en este trabajo, cuando de pronto

Sonic, la esmeralda, esta en el techo de ese edificio

Ok, rainbow ayúdame con esto

Ok

Sonic salto y se agarro de los cascos de rainbow mientras ella volaba

¿listo?

Siempre

Rainbow lanzo a Sonic el cual salio volando hacia el techo del edificio y tomo la esmeralda

perfecto

Sonic, eggman a atrapado a twiligth

¿Qué?

Se vio a una capsula voladora alejarse del lugar con rarity

Sonic el tornado esta arreglado

Perfecto, chicas suban al globo, nosotros nos adelantaremos un poco

Ok

Sonic y tails corrieron al tornado

listo para mas acción amigo

siempre

Gracias al tornado alcanzaron rápido la capsula pero al golpearla se mostró que tenia un campo de fuerza

no puede ser

ayuda

De la parte alta de la capsula salio una pantalla con eggman

Sonic si quieres a tu amiguita devuelta entonces tienes que darme las esmeraldas del caos que tienes, te veré en mi base, solo sigue el láser gigante

De una zona entre las montañas se disparo un gran láser rojo al cielo

pero ¿de donde sale ese láser?

Ya lo veras cuando llegues, te veo allí Sonic, hohohohohoho

Las chicas los alcanzaron rápido con el globo

¿y rarity?

Tendremos que ir por ella, les explico en el camino

**Episodio 8**

¿que tienes que darle las esmeraldas?

Si no queda de otra tendrá que ser así, además de que seguro encontraremos como quitárselas otra vez

Ok, por rarity

Llegaron a la base y parecía la mitad de una esfera gigante

este lugar me parece conocido

Una bocina gigante salio y comenzó a hablar

¿confundido Sonic? déjame contarte la historia de este peculiar lugar:

¿Te acuerdas de la pequeña base espacial que mande al espacio llamada death egg?

Al ser enviado acá después del desastre que causaste me encontré con lo que quedaba de la base y descubrí que con unos arreglos menores lo podía hacer funcionar otra vez

¿y entonces para que necesitas las esmeraldas?

Veras, necesito una gran fuente de poder para poner esto a trabajar al 100%, y como solo tengo una esmeralda quiero obtener la que falta para poner esta base en orbita, pero aun hay mas, cuando llegue acá me encontré tanbien con una cueva hablando de este dios de este mundo, así que pienso revivirlo y hacerlo trabajar conmigo para controlar todo este mundo y si no me das las esmeraldas será tu amiga la que sufrirá por todos, hohohohoho

Sonic ¿Qué hacemos?

Sonic se paro a pensar un poco

si no le doy las esmeraldas a eggman el lastimara a rarity, pero si se las doy revivirá discord y pondrá el death egg a trabajar, de un modo u otro esto causa problemas

¿entonces que hacemos?

Es hora de encontrar a eggman

¿Para darle las esmeraldas?

Les diré cuando lleguemos

Sonic salto del tornado y callo bien en la base de eggman

los veré en el centro de la base, ustedes sigan el camino aéreo

eso no Sonic, voy contigo

¿rainbow?

Y yo tanbien compañero

¿applejack?

Te acompañaremos todo el camino hasta llegar a eggman

Pero esperen, Sonic es muy rápido, ¿como lo alcanzaran?

Creo que tengo una idea, te trajiste los Sears

Como siempre, un segundo, fantástica idea Sonic

¿De que hablan?

Creo que Sonic encontró como pueden alcanzarlo, por lómenos si desacelera un poco, ¿creen poder usar esto?

¿que es eso?

Esto rainbow es un extreme gear, miren, déjenme mostrarles algo

La forma de la base era perfecta para realizar trucos

Después de unos cuantos movimientos…

y bien ¿Qué tal?

O eso fue asombroso

Gracias rainbow

¿Pero como lo usamos nosotras?

Me pregunto si pueden andar sobre el gear aunque sea en 4 patas, si pueden mantener el equilibrio no será problema

Ok, intentemos

Yo primero

Rainbow se subió al gear y descubrió que si podía ser usado por ponys

asombroso

intenta ahora tu applejack

espera Sonic, ¿si rainbow usa ese gear cual usare yo?

Toma el mío rainbow

Ok, gracias tails

Por cierto, los distintos Sears tienen distintas habilidades, el gear de Sonic es de velocidad y el mío de vuelo

¿Eso significa que?

Que en ciertas áreas lo podrás usar para volar

¿enserio?

Si, solo intenta

Ok

Applejack se subió al gear, parecía tener buen control de el cuando de pronto el suelo comenzó a abrirse

o no

Una pequeña plataforma quedo medio elevada formando una rampa

applejack, tienes que usar la rampa para volar o te quedaras de el otro lado

ok – trago un poco de saliva – es ahora o nunca

Applejack se dirigió a toda velocidad a la rampa y salto en el tiempo perfecto, la tabla comenzó a decender de manera lenta planeando pero conservo su velocidad

y así es como hacemos las cosas acá en equestria

asombros applejack

gracias

bueno, creo que mejor nos adelantamos, tails ve con las demás hasta el centro de la base de manera aérea, nosotros nos apresuraremos por la tierra

ok

¿listas?

Siempre

Seguro que si Sonic

Ok, entonces vamos

Los 3 salieron disparados a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, fue en ese momento cuando toda la base comenzó a tener problemas y comenzaron a caerse algunos pedazos, pero ellos los esquivaban sin mayor problema

no se preocupen, si aun tengo memoria de este lugar ya casi llegamos

ok

Una puerta se estaba cerrando enfrente

déjenme esto a mi

Sonic acelero de manera que se lleno de un aura azul y con solo chocar con la puerta salio volando

Después de esto Sonic se veía un poco mas cansado

Sonic ¿estas bien?

Si, nada que pueda causar problemas

Ok

Al llegar al final de la base Sonic se encontró en una sala circular

veo que decidiste venir

¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera?

Conociéndote no, pero es que no la conozco a ella

La cúpula con rarity dentro salio del centro de la sala

rarity

no no no, si quieres liberarla dame la esmeralda

Del suelo salio un pequeño tuvo

mete allí la esmeralda

Sonic dejo que la esmeralda bajara por el tubo y la capsula que llevaba a rarity se abrió, pero la esmeralda fue transportada a donde estaba eggman

y ahora que no me sirven de nada, adiós

El suelo se abrió y los 3 cayeron por un tubo el cual los sacaba de las ruinas del death egg

¿ahora que?

No lo se

Oigan miren

Desde el centro de la nave una gran luz se mostraba

si, si, e esperado mucho tiempo para esto

Las esmeraldas del caos comenzaron a liberar a discord de su prisión, hasta que estuvo libre al fin

estar atrapado otra vez no me sienta bien, así que debería darte las gracias amigo

soy el doctor eggman, yo te he liberado así que tienes que ayudarme a…

no no no amigo, veras, yo solo sigo mis propias ordenes

pero si…

déjame enseñarte como hago las cosas aquí

La tierra y el cielo comenzaron a cambiar de color, las montañas y las casas flotaban, todo era caos puro

Mientras tanto con los héroes:

no puede ser, no denuedo

esto no es bueno Sonic, eggman a liberado a discord y eso no traerá nada bueno

me imagine que no seria nada bueno cuando todo esto comenzó a ponerse así

miren

Tails y las demás bajaban con el globo y el tornado

rarity, que bueno que estas bien

Sonic, eggman a despertado a discord

Ya me había dado cuenta tails

¿Que hacemos?

No nos queda de otra, vamos hacia allá

Pero no iba a ser fácil, las ruinas del death egg comenzaron a flotar

¿pero que haces?

Mira amigo gordito creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy discord el dios del caos y como te imaginaras trabajo solo para mi

Pero yo te puedo decir como obtener mas poder, pero tienes que hacerme un favor

Esta bien esta bien ¿Qué quieres?

Reconstruye esta base espacial y te diré como obtenerlo

Ok, acá esta tu base

El death egg comenzó a reconstruirse hasta estar totalmente reconstruido y comenzó a flotar

ok, ahora dime de donde saco el poder

¿ves esas esmeraldas de allá?, están llenas de energía mágica que…

Ok gracias

Discord agarro las esmeraldas y les comenzó a quitar la energía lo que se demostraba en que todas las esmeraldas se volvieron de color gris

ahora ya no me sirven estas cosas

espera no deberías…

Discord lanzo las esmeraldas sin poder y por buena suerte cayeron justo en el globo de las ponys

Sonic mira, las esmeraldas están grises ¿Qué significa?

O no, eso significa que el absorbió su poder, tails acelera

Ok Sonic, entrando a modo de batalla

El tornado comenzó a transformarse

listo, vamos a por el

tenemos que apresurarnos, quien sabe que podría hacer discord con todo ese poder

no tienes ni idea

Derepente todo comenzó a volverse mas bizarro y extraño, los colores de todo variaban, los caminos las casas y las montañas flotaban, se distorsionaba la tierra

¿pero que haces?

Uso la energía que tan amablemente me regalaste y moldeare a toda equestria a mi gusto

¿Qué?

A, y tu pequeña base será perfecta para mi plan

Pero no puedes…

Hacer eso

Todos estaban allí enfrente del cuarto de control con el tornado y el globo

si quieres dominar toda equestria tendrás que empezar por acabar con nosotros

eso no será tan difícil

Derepente el death egg se alzo mas y algo parecido a una boca los succiono hacia adentro de el

**Episodio 9**

¿que paso aquí?, ¿pero que?

Sonic despertó dentro del death egg, pero se veía raro y retorcido

veo que todos han despertado, verán, los e separado en distintas zonas del death egg y dudo que sea fácil que se reencuentren ates de que gane

¿donde estas?

En el centro de control ericito rapidin, si quieres hablar conmigo ven a encontrarme, si puedes claro

¿eso es un reto? Ya e acabado con esta base antes, será pan comido

Ya lo veremos

Sonic comenzó a correr por el death egg a toda velocidad seguro de poder encontrar el centro de control del death egg

Mientras tanto en otro lado:

¿pero que paso aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Applejack

Rainbow dash

¿Como hemos llegado acá?

No se pero mira

Los demás estaban tanbien allí menos Sonic que Abia sido separado del grupo como ya lo mencionamos

¿todos están bien?

Si, pero creo que ni el tornado ni el globo podrán bajarnos de acá

Me pondré a reparar el tornado, mientras ustedes busquen a Sonic

Ok tails, mientras tu compones eso nosotros buscaremos a Sonic, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos allá

Bueno, apoyo a pinkie pie

Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo en este horrible lugar, vamos

Espera, llevémonos las esmeraldas por cualquier cosa

Ok, pero vamos

Todas comenzaron a buscar el camino para llegar al centro de control y encontrar a Sonic

Un rato más tarde

finalmente estoy acá, es hora de entrar

Sonic se lanzo contra la puerta derribándola

acá estoy discord, ven y habla conmigo

me gustaría pero un amigo quiere jugar contigo

De pronto del suelo salio una maquina bastante familiar para Sonic

eggman

Sonic ayuda, el tiene control sobre el robot y me tiene atrapado acá

Veamos que tal tomas un segundo round contra este robot

Ok, demuéstrame que tienes

Sonic comenzó a pensar:

Ok intentemos con los viejos puntos débiles

Salto hacia la panza del robot pero no logro causar ni un rasguño al robot

Esta bien, intentemos con un ataque por atrás

Sonic esquivo un golpe de el robot y lo ataco por atrás pero no paso nada

Esos eran sus puntos débiles, ¿que más puedo hacer?

Fue entonces cuando se fijo que estaban rodeados por bombas

Esta bien, lo intentare, pero no se si funcione

Se puso en una posición donde el robot golpeo una bomba quedando inmóvil por un segundo

ok, vamos

Salto y golpeo al robot en la cabeza logrando dañarlo

perfecto

ok, veo que quieres jugar enserio, pues acá vamos

Con cada golpe que Sonic daba el robot se volvía más rápido y agresivo, pero aun así logro dar todos los golpes hasta destruir el robot liberando a eggman

no puede ser

el juguetito no esta mal, pero se acabo el tiempo de juego

esto no es el fin, de echo creo que si lo es, estas derrotado erizo, mira, soy un dios tengo el poder de tus esmeralditas y tu no puedes vencerme

Fue entonces cuando Sonic comenzó a oír llegar a las chicas

en eso te equivocas

¿a que te refieres?

Puede que solo yo no tenga el poder para vencerte pero no lo estoy, hay algo que no comprendes de las esmeraldas

Sonic, que bueno encontrarte

Hola chicas, debo decirles algo a ustedes y a discord, las esmeraldas del caos tienen 2 tipos de energías, la primera es caos, venganza, ira, es la única energía que tu discord y eggman controlan, pero la otra, la otra es la verdadera energía de las esmeraldas, ya la conocía pero… cuando me hablaste de los elementos de la armonía twiligth, recordé totalmente esta energía, honestidad, bondad, risa, generosidad, lealtad, magia

Los elementos de la armonía y las esmeraldas del caos comenzaron a brillar

esa es la verdadera energía de las esmeraldas del caos, de los elementos de la armonía y… de la amistad

Las esmeraldas recuperaron su poder

no puede ser

Las esmeraldas comenzaron a girar alrededor de Sonic hasta finalmente transformarlo en

SUPER SONIC

Discord intento huir

Al transformarse en super sonic una ola de energía salia disparada formando campos de fuerza alrededor de las chicas y dándole habilidades parecidas a las de Sonic pero de la manera especial de cada una

¿listas?

Siempre

Claro que si

Wuuuju hagámoslo

Si tu lo estas

Cero… que si

Claro cariño

Bien, por que allá vamos

Salieron disparados al espacio persiguiendo a discord a toda velocidad

rainbow tenemos que alcanzarlo

entendido

applejack tu me ayudaras a dar el golpe de gracia

seguro compañero

twiligth protege a todos con tu magia

deacuerdo

pinkie pie, ayuda a rainbow

oki doki Loki

flutershy necesito que distraigas a discord

este.. creo que… lo intentare

perfecto, rarity, ayuda a flutershy

entendido

flutershy y rarity se adelantaron

¿e? ¿Qué quieren?

Disculpe señor discord… es solo que…

Cielos necesitas arreglarte ese peinado, que única te bañas además deberías…

No ahora

Mientras distraían a discord pinkie formo un campo de energía parecido a un globo y rainbow dash se encargo de guiarlo

listos para la acción

si yuku

twiligth se encargo de hacer que ningún meteorito ni nada arruinara el viaje y Sonic comenzó a girar sobre si mismo formando un spindash

ahora applejack

seguro

applejack comenzó a empujar a Sonic hacia delante a toda velocidad contra discord

ya te dije que no es tiempo para que me corte las uñas… espera ¿Qué es?

Sonic gracias al impulso de applejack choco a toda velocidad con discord quitándole el balance

pero ¿Cómo?

déjame decírtelo denuedo

Todas comenzaron a girar en círculos haciendo un tornado y con los elementos de la armonía el tornado se volvió de color arcoiris

la energía de las esmeraldas no es el poder, el caos o cualquier cosa de esas, es simplemente…

**amistad**

Sonic golpeo a discord de manera en que cayo al tornado volviéndose roca denuedo y soltando la energía que absorbió de las esmeraldas

De repente todo se torno blanco

¿donde estoy?

Twiligth

Applejack, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, rarity, fluttershy, ¿donde estamos?

No se, pero miren

A lo lejos se veía a Sonic con tails y el tornado

¿esta listo para salir?

Si Sonic

Mira tails son las chicas

Sonic ¿que pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿a donde vas?

A casa

¿a que te refieres?

Fue divertido conocerlas a todas, ver su hermoso mundo y ayudarlas con esto, pero me tengo que ir, vámonos tails

Ok

Sonic espera

¿si rainbow?

¿Revancha algún día?

Ya te dije, donde quieras y cuando quieras, adiós a todas

El tornado partió y se vio a Sonic alejarse junto con tails

**Final**

- ¿donde estamos?

Las chicas despertaron tiradas en el campo junto a la estatua de discord, no había nada en el lugar donde estaban las ruinas del death egg y el globo estaba en perfectas condiciones

¿Qué paso?

Todo acabo

Un viejo aire de tranquilidad se sintió en el ambiente

¿todo acabo así nadabas?

Supongo

Oigan miren esto

El gear de Sonic estaba en el piso con una carta que decía:

Rainbow dash:

Algún día

supongo que la tabla es para ti rainbow

si, genial ¿no?

Si muy genial, y lo mejor es que ya todo termino y acá esta discord para que lo regresemos a su lugar y… miren aquí hay otra

El gear de tails estaba con una carta que decía

Applejack:

Puedes volar si te esfuerzas por hacerlo

que bien

bueno, regresemos a discord y a los elementos ¿si?

Seguro que si twiligth vamos

**El fin**


End file.
